


Stumbling Toward Something

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry and Leonard can't stop kissing long enough to find a damn bed.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Stumbling Toward Something

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Unbetaed.
> 
> Prompt: Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.

~*~

Barry was a hot solid line against Leonard’s body, pushing into the apartment. Barry kissed him like he couldn’t get enough, and it was addicting, his hands everywhere in a flurry of lightning as he tried to shove Leonard’s jacket off his shoulders. It hung off his arms awkwardly; taking it off would require letting go of Barry’s slim waist, and Leonard was physically incapable of doing anything like that at the moment.

Leonard bumped up against the edge of the coffee table and guided them a little to the left – it wasn’t quite enough, because there was a loud thump as Barry’s shin connected against the wood. “Ow,” Barry mouthed the word against Leonard’s lips, but it didn’t stop him for more than a second.

“Maybe we should–”

Barry cut off Leonard’s words with a hard bite at the hinge of his jaw, and for maybe the first time in his life, his knees went weak. Neither of them were prepared for the change in weight, and they staggered to the side together, crashing into the end table next to Barry’s couch and sending a lamp to the floor with an ominous crack.

Barry laughed, soft and low. “I didn’t need that lamp anyway.”

“I’ll get you a new one,” Leonard promised, and he hooked his fingers into Barry’s belt loops, pulling Barry closer. Barry kept edging Leonard backward, pausing only to tilt Leonard’s chin up and suck hard at the spot he’d just bitten.

The sound Leonard made wasn’t quite a groan, but it was close – in the next breath, he stumbled into the arm of the couch and lost his balance. They both toppled over onto the couch cushions, grunting at the impact.

Barry pushed himself up, and Leonard blinked in the dim light. He looked wild, untameable, and then a sweet, shy smile crossed his face. He leaned close again and bumped their noses together. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Another kiss, slow and molten. Leonard was burning up, but it didn’t seem so bad when it was Barry Allen was the one taking him apart, piece by piece.

Barry eased his hands under Leonard’s shirt and trailed kisses over his cheek and ear. “I wanna mess you up.”

Leonard shivered, turning to capture Barry’s mouth again – if only to stop himself from telling Barry he’d already succeeded.

~*~


End file.
